inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Shieldmaiden
Welcome, Shieldmaiden! Hello, Shieldmaiden, and welcome to the Inheritance Cycle Wiki (Inheriwiki for short). Thank you for ' '! As part of the Inheritance wiki community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: *'Community Portal' - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. *'Help' - the place for you to get in touch with both the wiki- and Inheriwiki-styles. Learn how to edit a page, use templates, and more. *'Forum' - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Inheriwiki. *'Basic templates' - a list of the most common Inheriwiki templates. *'Sandbox' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. *'Inheriwiki chat (#Inheriwiki)' - a great place to go for real-time conversations with other Inheriwikians, great if you have vandal issues, or need to ask a question, and get an answer fast. Creating a userpage for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage ' '. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your ' ' is the place where other users can contact you. If you have any questions, be sure to address them on the Help desk. Please sign your comments like this: ~~~~. Doing so will stamp your comment with your username and the date. Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming an Inheriwikian. Iner22 15:48, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Signature picture If you plan on editing often, I don't mind if you upload the picture that's in your signature (it has a red link at the moment), just as long as you don't use it in an article. upload be quick about it:0)--Dannflow Talk! 21:25, 25 April 2009 (UTC) lol like I can talk... where else would I be from? mars? that is if it was you who asked me, like my pic? --Dannflow Talk! 00:36, 26 April 2009 (UTC) yer it is, that good.--Dannflow Talk! 00:42, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ur sig what you have got at the moment is a good pic. but you now have a slight propblem: you now have two images on ur sig, so that means if you sign on redwall a wanted image will be added. alsoif you sign any where else instead of one new wanted image there will be two. heres my opjin... the other prop-blem now is that you have already have uploaded the pic, that means its already added. so you have two opjins: one leave everything how it is or two place the image you have just uploaded as a canadate for deletion, let the admins delete it. then click on youryour image on the sig. it will go aotactmacly to the upload page. then find the image you want and upload. like what I have done. if you click on my sig image you will notice that its called Coggs1. thats a redwall name. so it wont change anything to your origeanl sig on redwall. anyhows hats just my opjin--Dannflow Talk! 01:13, 26 April 2009 (UTC) you named another image wrong image:zrar whatisit.jpg, it should be PNG--Dannflow Talk! 01:48, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ok find the image on ur pc. found it good:) open it in ms paint right click on file and click save as when it comes up jpg on the meun bar click it and slect PNG then click save come back to inheratace click on the wanted image. in the upload slcet the PNG you just made:)--Dannflow Talk! 03:45, 26 April 2009 (UTC) do you have any painting promgrams? if not you can download panit heres the url its from MS so there wont be viruses:) it will aoto come up to save the file--Dannflow Talk! 06:39, 26 April 2009 (UTC)